Moonlight
by P1zz4eater29
Summary: After the incident at Solomon's temple, Malik remains angry at Altair. But why? Credit to doubleleaf's picture. Boy x Boy. Not a lot of action? Fluff? One-Shot! Rated T to be safe...


AN-This story is inspired by doubleaf's drawing "Moonlight". Here's a link: gallery/?offset=624#/d2dsb9g Just fluff and...hate? I can't exactly remember what he was doing while they were talking, so some or most parts may be inaccurate. I hope you enjoy it! Oh right, I still haven't figured out how to get the break in the parts I want them to, so if anyone can tell me, I'd appreciate it!

Warning: Boy X Boy, don't like don't read. Rated T just to be safe.

Disclaimer- I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters. Mentioned artwork is done by doubleleaf, it does not belong to me.

I skimmed through some scrolls and maps on the shelf with my finger pointing to each one as I took a mental note of anything that seemed to be important. Shortly after, I heard a light thud on the ground in the other room. This indicated an assassin had arrived to complete a mission. Regardless, I continued my work, until I heard the voice that belonged to the said assassin

"Safety and Peace, Malik." Altair, of all people who could have entered the bureau, said as he walked in. I turned to look at him, glaring daggers into his body as I huffed.

"Your presence here deprives me of both." I said rather coldly. I saw his expression sadden a bit, and couldn't help but internally smile. "What do you want?" I demanded with the same coldness from before, grabbing the attention of the man I hated yet loved.

"Al Mualim has asked-"

"-asked that you perform some menial task in a effort to redeem yourself. So be out with it." I snapped at him as I waved my hand to show I was waiting for him to talk. It caused him to recoil, but soon he regained his spirits.

"Tell me what you can about the one they call Talal." Such arrogance, but maybe that was one of the reasons I fell in love with him. He was always confident of his skill, so sure that he would never fail in whatever he was set on doing. I grimaced, and then scoffed.

"It is your duty to locate and assassinate the man, Altair. Not mine." I argued as I lightly slammed my hand on the countertop.

"You'd do well to assist me. His death benefits the entire land." He replied back, still trying to keep his cool.

"Do you deny his death benefits you as well?" I gave him a challenging look, testing him to say something else. This seemed to tip his boat over (as I had been hoping for), because he tilted his head up, revealing his furrowed brows and lips that went into a deep frown.

"Such things do not concern me."

"Your actions very much concern me!" I yelled at him as I motioned at my stump of an arm with my hand, showing him what he had caused. He winced. A saddened look fell upon his face as he averted his eyes. Perhaps, I went too far. He looked as if he were a stray puppy that was kicked to the side in the pouring rain.

"Then don't help me." He grumbled loudly as he turned to leave the bureau. "I'll find him myself!" I sighed. Seems like I still have a soft spot for him.

"Wait, wait." He turned his head to look at me again. I bit my lip, in an attempt to restrain myself from saying or doing anything I would regret. "It won't do having you stumble about the city like a blind man. Better you know where to begin your search." He turned his whole body to me, giving me his full attention.

"I'm listening."

"I can think of three places." I paused to make sure he was listening. "South of here in the markets that line the border between the Muslims and Jewish Districts, to the north near the mosque of this district, and east, in front of St. Anne's Church - close to the Bab Ariha gate."

"Is that everything?"

"It's enough to get you started, and more than you deserve." I turned and stared at the shelf, pretending to get back to what I was doing before he came in. When he had finally exited the bureau, I glanced to spot in which he was standing. "Novice..." I mumbled under my breath, and actually got back to work.

-Later-

Time had passed, and quickly at that. Altair came back into the bureau with a look on his face that showed he learned what he needed in order to be done with his mission. It was late in the afternoon, and the sun was still up.

"Malik..." He greeted.

"Come to waste more of my time?" I asked back.

"I've found Talal. I'm ready to begin my mission." He replied, ignoring my initial question.

"That is for me to decide." I said, going along with what he replied instead of arguing with him.

"Very well. Here's what I know: he traffics in human lives, kidnapping Jerusalem's citizens and selling them into slavery. His base is a warehouse located inside the Barbican north of here. As we speak, he prepares a caravan for travel. I'll strike while he's inspecting his stock. If I can avoid his men, Talal himself should prove little challenge." I was happy with what he learned and what his plan was, but when he got to the end, I frowned.

"'Little challenge'?" I asked quoting him. "Listen to you! Such arrogance."

"Are we finished? Are you satisfied with what I've learned?"

"No," I stated, "but it will have to do." I pulled a feather from under the counter, and presented it to him. Delicately, I placed it onto the surface, as if it would break if i were to drop it. It was on the opposite side of me for Altair to grab which he gladly took a few steps closer and grabbed the feather, and then put it away somewhere. "Rest, prepare, cry in the corner...do whatever it is you do before a mission." I motioned to the room over with my hand. "Only make sure you do it quietly." I added as he headed to the other room.

Hours later, I spent my time working on maps under a candlelight as the sky grew darker and the moon shined upon Jerusalem's stunning scenery. I finished the map I was drawing, and walked around the table as I stretched my arm, groaning. I still felt empty when I touched what was left over of my arm, tracing the part that would link the appendage to me.

Something dawned upon me...I realized that Altair was in the room over, sleeping. If that was so, I could easily kill him in his sleep. Sure, I loved him, but what he had done was...unforgivable.

Soon, I found myself pacing back and forth, debating whether or not I should actually kill the bastard for his actions. I bit my thumb as I stared straight at my sword which was illuminated by the small streaks of silver light that had managed to pass through the thin cracks of the walls. I inched closer to my sword until I was finally in front of it, reaching for the handle with a trembling hand. Sudden reassurance washed over me when my fingers curled around the grip, clutching for a better hold.

Slowly, I walked the arch that lead to the room next door. Cold sweat began to plague my hands and forehead. I was in the next room when the fresh air filled my lungs. Ah, how beautiful the moonlight was. It was bright, yet so dark and mysterious. I looked to the small place where the rug and cushions would always be, in search for the man I was set on killing in his sleep. When my eyes landed on the said man, I felt emotions wash over me. He was on his side and half his body laying on one of the larger pillows in a fetal position, almost hugging himself. The moonlight, the oh-so beautiful moonlight, shined on his body. It made him glow with something so intangible. I took a few steps closer to him as tears began to spill from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"I can't..." I fell to my knees as i let go of the sword. It dropped with a loud clang that seemed to resonate against the wall. What was it that made me change my mind? I loved him no less or no more. He was the same man as before...

I leaned down, anticipating for my lips to meet his, and when they did, a pleasant feeling filled me inside. This is why I loved him. He always made me feel safe and happy, no matter what he did. He was perfect to me, but why was I mad at him? I sighed as I cupped his face. "Maybe...I'll never know why." I kissed him once more, and then scooted to a spot on the floor next to him. I looked up to the sky and smiled. The moon was indeed beautiful tonight.

AN- Please do give credit to doubleleaf for being such a great artist and drawing such inspiring pictures! I hope you liked this short story, and please leave a review on what you thought about it! Thank you and good day/night~


End file.
